Consumers are now able to interact with merchandisers in stores using near field communication (NFC) devices. An example of the NFC device is the MasterCard PayPass™. Another example would be a mobile phone enabled to receive and transmit data through an NFC chip/antenna. Generally, the NFC devices allow the consumer to pass the NFC device over a sensor and complete an electronic payment automatically. The proximity for data transmission is generally related to the strength of the signal, from a few inches to multiple meters. Other uses include parking payments and redeeming coupons with the NFC device.
A customer generally owns a mobile device that may be NFC capable. The user can download one or more electronic coupons to the mobile device. Once in a store, the customer can redeem the coupons for products that the customer is purchasing. Unfortunately, customers often forget which coupons that they downloaded. As such, the customer may not purchase the product that matches the coupon or may not purchase the product at all. The customer has no user friendly method of organizing the coupons for use in the store.
It is in light of these and other considerations that the present application is being presented.